User blog:Googleybear/Seeing is Decieving, Dreaming is Believing
Yay for multiple topic blogs. School My school starts in less than a week and I'll be in year 9 so I won't be on during the day and probably not as much after school either as I start my GSCEs (For those of you who don't know what they are, well, they are these tests which you do over the last couple years of high school which pretty much determine your whole life and career.) So that means homework, studying and coursework! Whee... I seriously don't wanna go back, my school sucks. Computer Problems As some of you already know my laptop has just decided to stop working so that's kinda annoying. I'm not sure if I can get anything of it or not either. My Top 20 Songs Julia made a blog with her favourite songs but I was too lazy to think of them there and then so I'll just do mine here. 20. Animal - Ke$ha This isn't the same as her normal dumb autotuned songs. It's actually pretty good. 19. Price Tag - Jessie J This was my favourite song when it was first released, but my mum likes this so it's down to 19. 18. Deer in the Headlights - Owl City This song is just so awesome. 17. Jealousy - Will Young This is Will Young's newest single on his 5th album called Echoes. At first I thought it average but I occasionally find myself singing it. 16. Girls Up - Belle Amie Remember those 4 bimbos who got put in a group in last years X-Factor? Well this is there song except there's only 3 of them now. 15. California King Bed - Rihanna This is a nice, peaceful song from Rihanna, instead of her usual crazy drumbeat songs. My Dad thought it was Taylor Swift when he first heard it. 14. Nobody's Perfect - Jessie J The video for this is cool, slightly weird, but cool. 13. Someone Like You - Adele This blew my mind away when I first heard this. Her voice is just extraordinary. 12. Fight For This Love - Cheryl Cole I couldn't stop listening to this song when it first came out. 11. Who's Laughing Now - Jessie J I love this song, it's just so catchy. 10. A-Team - Ed Sheeran Nice and peaceful and some excellent guitar playing! 9. F****n' Perfect - P!nk The video is so sad but the song is just truly amazing and insperational. 8. We R One - Same Difference If you remember the X-Factor in 2007 you'll remember these cheesy siblings. I'm ashamed to admit it but I love this song! 7. Best Thing I Never Had - Beyonce This song is good. I dunno, it's just a good song. 6. Edge of Glory - Lady Gaga EPIC! 5. Collide - Leona Lewis ft. Avicii The chorus is stunning and It deserves to get to number one soon. 4. Jar of Hearts - Christina Perri I can't believe I hadn't heard this song before last week. It's been out a while and when you first listen to it, it's just like "WOW." 3. Bleeding Love - Leona Lewis I totally adored this song. It's the most played on my iPod 2. Turning Tables - Adele This is my favourite Adele song. The lyrics are so powerful and so is her voice. WOOOH! BRITISH TALENT! 1. Who You Are - Jessie J Who You Are holds a really strong message which I can relate too. When listening to this it gives me goosebumps and makes me sing it aloud. I really hope Jessie J makes it big time because she really deserves it. The title is also a reference from this song. Category:Blog posts